


Freaky Friday

by ficguard



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Tumblr Prompt, deck swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficguard/pseuds/ficguard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt given by soulsaverdragon on Tumblr. </p>
<p>Tokoha and Shion parted ways before Shion went on an overseas family trip, unbeknownst to them, they had each other's decks the whole time, or the story in which Tokoha learns to play Royal Paladins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freaky Friday

The trio was the airport, Shion had to fly out of town on family business and Chrono and Tokoha were keeping him company while he was waiting for his plane. The family was calling him to a gathering of it’s youth in Italy, apparently his budding fame as a Cardfighter has inspired many other children in the family to take up the game, even a few of the older members and they were looking to get some more practice and lessons in. 

Chrono was getting a cup of coffee while Tokoha and Shion were wrapping up a game of Vanguard. They had just put their cards away when a scratchy and tired voice announced over the PA that his plane was getting ready to board and that all passengers needed to report to the gate immediately. In his haste to stand up, Shion knocked their deck boxes on to the floor. “I’ll get them!” Tokoha said as she picked them up and handed one to Shion. “Thank you Tokoha! Let me know how the tournament goes, I’ll have to tell you guys how my weekend of teaching relatives how to play Vanguard goes.” Tokoha and Chrono nodded. “I’ll be winning it.” Chrono said assuredly. Tokoha shot him a look. “Don’t you remember? You promised Kamui that you’d let him play this one, and you’d manage the shop.”

Chrono frowned for a moment then sighed. “I guess I won’t be playing…” Shion laughed and waved at his friends. “I’ll be back before you know it! Stay safe!” He called back as he headed towards the gate. 

“Of course! Safe travels and send us back some delicious Italian receipes!” Tokoha called after him. 

The remaining duo of the former trio, sat on the train on the way back and discussed the upcoming tournament. While there wasn’t anything too grand at stake, Kamui had promised much to Shin’s chagrin that the winner would be given a box of their favourite booster. As they had left the shop that day, they heard Shin inform Kamui that the cost for the product will be coming out of his paycheck. Kamui was crying but understood his promise would need to be fulfilled. As they got off and their stop, before heading home to their respective apartments, Chrono promised that he would help Tokoha practice and go over her deck before the weekend. 

As she was getting ready to eat popcorn and watch Kotei’s newest film, Tokoha found an Asha card she had meant to put into the deck alongside her other Asha units, but decided that she would wait until the next day when she and Chrono went over her deck. She sat the card next to the deckbox on her desk and went into the kitchen. 

The next day Tokoha met Chrono at Card Capital 2 and was discussing some changes she was thinking about making. Before they got into messing with her deck, Chrono suggested that they have a warmup fight to get a better idea of what would be good changes. So they got to a high-tech standing fight table. Tokoha opened her deckbox, took out her generation zone cards and sat them aside, she then picked up the deck to select her starting vanguard and a look of pure horror stretched across her face. 

“Tokoha...what’s wrong?” Chrono asked, concerned with her expression. She started gasping. “Ch...chrono! These...aren’t mine!” she said turning the deck around to show him Shining Knight, Milius. Chrono read the card and his eyes went wide. “That’s…” and they locked eyes and shared in the horror. “Shion’s deck!” They said at the same time. 

Tokoha sat the deck and held her head in her hands. “What am I going to do? I don’t have the time or money to rebuild my deck before the event…” Chrono slapped the table. “Then I guess you’re just gonna have to learn how to play Royal Paladins before this weekend.” Tokoha shook her head. “That’s gonna be tough. I’ve never played this clan before. Except for when I was on the receiving end of it.” Chrono nodded. “Good thing we’ve got plenty of time to figure it out then.” he selected his starting Vanguard and told her to do the same. 

She selected Milius and placed him facedown in the Vanguard circle. Several turns later, she had just ridden Altmile and was at four damage. Chrono was at five. “You’re not doing too badly, so far.” he said. She shrugged. “I’m still not really understanding the mechanics of the deck.” she looked her hand over before deciding to attack. Chrono was able to hold her off, but it used up all but one card in his hand. He drew another copy of Chronojet and strode into Lost Age, she perfect guarded his attack but he got a crit trigger and gave all the effects to his rear-guard and swung for the win. She couldn’t guard it and didn’t get any useful triggers. 

She sighed. “I need to be able to learn how this deck works and I only have two days left…” she frowned. “Let’s play again!” she said determined to win this time. She lost three more times in a row before she had to head for home. She agreed to meet with Chrono again after school. 

That night she dreamt that she was standing in an amazing city with high structures and statues of Alfred. Altmile was standing opposite her. “Why can’t I learn how to play Royal Paladins?” she asked. He merely looked behind him and she seen several other Royal Paladin units. “I...don’t understand.” she said. He crossed his arms and shook his head as everything began to fade and she woke up. It was four in the morning. She laid back down and placed her pillow on her face. “I’m so dead.” 

After class she managed to get a couple good wins but it was only because Chrono wasn’t able to get the triggers he needed. After he shuffled his deck better than he was he was able to get more triggers easily and her winning streak came to a close. This was day two of three that she had left to learn how to use Royal Paladins and she didn’t feel any closer to winning. Kamui was watching and wiping down the tables and he had an idea. “What is the real strength of the Royal Paladins?” he offered. She looked at the deck. “I’m not sure…” Kamui nodded sagely. “But you will, because it’s really not too different from how your deck works together.” he said and then floated away to go back to cleaning. 

She looked at the deck with a renewed interest. “I’m going to head home. We’ll be able to figure this out tomorrow, I’m sure.” Chrono said with confidence. The gears were already turning in Tokoha’s head. “Yeah, I’m sure we will.” 

That night she was staring at the Altmile card and looking through the deck at the other units she had seen in her dream. She was reading one of their effects when it dawned on her how the deck was supposed to work. She considered Altmile again and was so excited she nearly fell out of bed. Just wait until tomorrow, Chrono. She said to herself. I’ll be able to bring it properly. 

“Ready?” Chrono asked. She nodded. They stood up their Vanguards and Tokoha was decided to go first. She rode into Archer of Heaven’s Tower and moved Milius to the immediate rear-guard circle. She ended. 

Chrono took his turn and attacked, she let the damage pass and neither got a trigger. 

A couple fast turns later she had ridden Altmile but still hadn’t called any extra rearguards, she strode into Holy Dragon, Saint Blow Dragon. Called Benizel and used his skill to call Starlight Violinist. She then normal called two more Archer’s of Heaven’s Tower and activated the skill of Holy Dragon, Saint Blow Dragon giving it +1 Critical and +21000 power. She swung at Chrono who was able to block the attack with a perfect guard, but she revealed a stand trigger and two crit triggers and gave all the effects to her rear-guard Benizel and swung again, this time, winning the game. “I...I think you’ve got it…” Chrono said amazed. She did a victory jump. “This tournament is gonna be so much fun now…” 

Meanwhile, in le Italy

“Shion, why aren’t you coming out of your room? We need to face your knights so we can get better at this game. Shion? Are you okay?” 

The deck laid on the table and Shion was curled up in the corner of the room. “Where are my knights...why are there flower maidens...this is almost like the Bermuda Triangle nightmare all over again…” 

More knocking on the door. “Shiooooonnnn” 

A week later without saying a word to each other Tokoha and Shion swapped decks and they never discussed it again. But afterwards they both had a better appreciation for each other’s playstyles and Shion’s family was sure he was some sort of pervert that liked to use female cards. “So...that tournament…” Shion asked Tokoha. She nodded and hand him a small stack of cards. “These are the Royal Paladins I pulled from the booster box I won. For some reason though, Kamui kept crying, something about money…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any fanfiction prompts you'd like to see me write, send them to satoru-enishi.tumblr.com I'll be waiting!


End file.
